Let Go
by SeraphAngel89
Summary: Victoria, Bill, Tom, Georg, & Gustav were best friends. They grew up together, and swore that not even a thousand miles could separate them when she has to move. Three years later she returns, And what's supposed to be a happy reunion turns into betrayal
1. Chapter 1

** FULL SUMMARY: Victoria, Bill, Tom, Georg, & Gustav were the best of friends. They grew up together, and swore that not even a thousand miles could separate them when Victoria is forced to leave Germany. Three years later she returns, expecting everything to be the same. But what was supposed to be a happy reunion soon turns into a betrayal and suddenly it seems like everyone is out to get her. Now she has to choose between holding onto her friends, or letting go of both them and the past.**

**Hey everyone! This is the new version of Let Go! I worked really hard while planning it, so I hope it shows and that this version will be allot better!**

**Also, I have to give a huge, HUGE thank you to all my readers! Everyone who supports my story, reviews, added it to story alert, Thank you! You guys are awesome! It means so much to me. ^_^**

**Let Go**

**Chapter One**

**Goodbye**

**I booked a flight those years ago,**

**Said I'd miss you as I left you**

**Regrets still haunt this hallow head**

**But I promise you I will see you again..  
**

**XoXoX  
**

**Tegal Airport, Berlin, Germany**

**2002**

A twelve-year old girl stood in the midst of a bustling airport, the area filled with the sound of muttering voices and shuffling footsteps of passengers with neatly-packed bags, scrambling through the building passed janitors and flight attendants. The girl bit her lip nervously, smoothing out her short black hair as she stared down the flight-schedule like a score board, before directing her sad, steely gray eyes back to the boy standing in font of her, his onyx hair spiked up and his brown eyes lined with black. She then took a step forward, leaning in so she could pull him into an embrace.

"Well," She breathed out in a sigh, pulling away from, "I guess... This is goodbye," She said slowly, almost as if she had to force the words to be spoken.

"Yeah, I guess so," The black haired boy replied to her, looking down. "I'm really gonna miss you, you know.." He said a bit melancholy.

"I'm also going to miss you, Bill," Her eyes slightly watered as she said this, realizing that this was really happening. That this moment really was the last time she might ever see him, the last memory she would get to make with her friends. The boy standing in front of her saw the tears welling up, and immediately knew what she was thinking, as if he could read her thoughts.

"But, hey, it's not like this is the end. We'll see each other again one day, right?" He said, forcing a large smile on his face in an effort to lighten the mood. She looked up at him, and seeing his smile, she couldn't help but grin back, the liquid that once filled her eyes suddenly subsiding.

"Yeah... You're right," She spoke slowly. "And besides, Gustav still owes me five bucks," She added, looking towards the blonde haired boy with an annoyed expression. He shrugged, a sheepish grin on his lips,

"I think you're gonna have to wait a little longer," He commented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care if it's years from now. I'm getting that five bucks, Even if I have to hunt you down like a dog!" She said with a suddenly determined look on her face, and the others couldn't help but either laugh or snicker, amused by her drastic mood swings. She just ignored them and instead took a few steps closer to a boy with messy dreads, baggy clothes, and the same brown eyes as Bill and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Bye, Tomi. Make sure to roll the bottom of your pants up, or wear shorts the next time you pull a prank so you don't end up falling while trying to run away, and then get busted!" She said in a cheerful voice before letting him go. He rolled his eyes while scoffing in reply.

"Oh, come on! That was one time!" He argued.

"It was only once because after that, I made you pull your pants up more and wear a belt while doing pranks, so you don't trip and get caught!" She pointed out, smiling in a teasing manner.

"She's right," A boy with slightly long and wavy brown hair said.

"Oh shut up, Georg!" Tom demanded and crossed his arms.

"I agree with Georg. I am right," She commented before quickly hugging Georg, "Bye, Georg! Thanks' for all the times you said I was right!"

"No problem," He replied. Suddenly, someone started calling out the girl's name from a few feet away, catching her attention..

"Victoria! Come on, We have to leave soon!" A dark brown haired woman said with a man standing beside her carrying a couple bags of luggage in his hands.

"Okay, mom! I'll be there in a second," She called back to her awaiting parents before turning to the others.

"Sorry. I have to go now... " She rolled her eyes, "Welp, bye, Gusti! I'm gonna miss you," She gave him a tight hug.

"Yeah, me too. Bye, Tori," He replied, calling her by her nick-name. They pulled away from each other and she sighed, some of the bitter sadness welling back up inside of her as she forced herself to turn away from them, walking back to her parents, picking up her bags, and heading for the security lines.

As she stopped at the end of the line, she glanced back at her friends, taking one last look at them before she was gone. They all smiled and waved at her, and she returned the gesture, raising her hand and waving back with a large grin on her face. And then the four boys turned away from her, and began to leave the air-port. She let her smile slowly fade away as she watched them, Her mind filling with all the times they spent together, and everything they went through. A feeling of loss suddenly tugged at her heart from the memories, and she couldn't help but stare at the floor with sullen eyes.

Her parents had said that moving to America would be exciting, and that this was a chance for new friends. But it wasn't exciting at all. The whole situation was just depressing. And she didn't want _new_ friends. She didn't need new ones.

All she needed were her current ones. But whether she liked it or not, this was the end.

She then bit her lip, squeezing the handle of her small bag as she pushed away this thought. She couldn't let herself think that. Even if they were thousands of miles away, they would still be friends. Nothing could change that. And right then and there, she made a promise to herself. A promise that she would come back to Germany one day, and be with her friends again. And everything will go back to how it used to be. She was sure of it.

Too bad things never go as planned…

**XoXoX**

**End Chapter One**

**Okay, so there's the first chapter! Sorry it was short, but It's only the beginning, after all. Anyway, What did you think of it? And should I continue? Review and tell me please! :]**

**Thank you for reading.** :3

**~Cayley~**


	2. WakeUp Call

**Hey, hey! I'm back with the second chapter. Sorry for not posting it until now, I have been really busy! [Like, seriously. I can not even begin to explain. Lol!] I only have time to write at like… 1-AM so I don't know when the third chapter will be up. But I will get it out as soon as possible! :] **

**Thanks to Smileycentral234 and TokioUndead483 for reviewing! [Really? That's ALL the reviews? C'mon! Lol..]**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Two**

**Wake-up Call**

**XoXoX  
**

**August 19th**

**2006**

The sun was bright and shining, glaring off windshields and dark asphalt. The sky stretched above was a clear blue with only small, fluffy clouds dusted here and there. I was currently standing outside, waiting for the school bus to come around my block and pick me up. Only about a minute went by of me boringly shuffling my feet and glancing around my neighborhood before I saw the bus coming. It stopped with a high pitched creek before the doors were opened by the driver, whom didn't even bother to look at me as I stepped into the large, yellow vehicle. The doors closed behind me as I made my way deeper into the bus. I found an empty seat as far back as I could so I was able to sit by the window and look out as usual.

I dropped my black messenger bag to the floor and took my seat. I then pulled out my MP3 player and turned it on, switching it to a random My Chemical Romance song before putting my headphones on. The music began to fill my ears and I recognized the song to be "Famous Last Words," One of my personal MCR favorites. I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window and closed my eyes, enjoying the music. That is until about half way through the song, when someone suddenly pulled the headphones from my ears, jolting me back to reality.

"Victoria? Helloo?" I quickly looked to my right to see Brittney leaning over slightly, giving me an "Earth to Victoria!" expression.

"What?" I replied.

"Can I sit here?" She questioned, pointing at the empty seat. I nodded my head,

"Sure."

"Cool, thanks," She responded, practically throwing herself in the seat next to me. "Uhg!" She groaned, " I'm soo tired right now. Last night me and the others stayed up almost all night watching movies!" A crease formed between my brows as she said this and I gave her a confused look,

"The others? Like Megan? And Katie?" She paused for a moment after I said this.

"Yeah," She spoke slowly, almost hesitantly, "Sarah was also there. It was kinda like a sleep over… thing." Oh, so basically it was a sleep over with all the girls. That is, except for me, of course. I shifted in my seat,

"Oh, cool," Was all I said while giving a nod. Yeah, ditching me, cool…

"So, anyway!" She said, probably looking to change the subject, but was failing. She then saw me reaching for my headphones so I could continue with my music and quickly grabbed them,

"Oh, What are you listening to?" She asked, holding the device to her ear. And when she heard the song, She suddenly crinkled her nose and frowned in distaste.

"Ew! My Chemical Romance?" She cringed, dropping the small, blue headphone. She said their name as if she could not believe I was listening to them.

"I like that band…" I commented.

"Yeah, I don't understand why though," She rolled her eyes. My lips pressed into a thin line as I felt the need to defend one of my many favorite bands, but I held myself back. I sighed and put the headphone back in my ear, not bothering to argue with her. I was used to it anyway. Allot of people didn't understand why I liked the things I do. And they don't know why I don't like their music. Or why I preferred to stay home and draw rather than going shopping. I guess my lack of enthusiasm over things that the average teenage girl is supposed to like made it difficult to really have friends or fit in well.

I sometimes wondered what would happen if I were to write down all my thoughts, shove it into a bottle, and drop it into the sea? I could only hope that it would eventually find someone who could understand me better than the people here. Then again, I would never know if it would ever be found, or if the person who read it would agree with my thoughts. So it would be a useless act…

I shook these thoughts from my head and turned my music up louder before looking out the window to watch the outside streets and buildings pass by in incoherent blurs. I have no idea how much time went by as I just sat there thinking to myself, but I soon became un-aware of my surroundings until I suddenly noticed movement from beside me, and realized Brittney was getting up. I looked back out the window to find the bus had stopped, and we were already at school. I blinked, wondering how I wasted that much time lost in my own mind but brushed it off and quickly put my MP3 away before grabbing my bag and standing up to fallow the large group of people flooding out of the bus.

As I made it to the door, I hopped off of the bus and continued to walk towards the school's entrance where my real day would begin. I can't say I was looking forward too it. The first place I would be heading off to was homeroom, which was of course boring. What's worse is that we had a substitute teacher filling in since our real teacher was off because of some injury. And our substitute teacher made the class even more boring than usual, if that was possible.

But I think most of the torture was because I was stuck next to the two most popular girls in school, Jamie and Bridgette, whom were currently gossiping, or creating some gossip to spread around. I wasn't sure because I was too busy trying to drown it out. I sighed and leaned my head against the table. Sometimes I wish I could control time just so I could skip past class or something. Heck, I would probably skip past the whole school day. I mean studies aren't that bad, it's just that this school probably has the nosiest student population in history and I wanted to avoid them at all costs. But then again, if I could control time, Maybe I could just stop it for a minute, and go around class pulling stupid, little pranks on everyone there that I didn't like. It didn't even have to be anything serious. Maybe I could just tie their shoelaces together and watch them fall at the end of class, or get a soda and make someone hold it over Jamie's head, so when I un-froze time, it would dump all over her.

The mental image of Jamie getting grape soda pored all over her perfect blond hair and perfect clothes, and the expression on her face when it would happen was enough to make me grin to myself like a madman. God, I was so evil sometimes.

**XoXoX**

The rest of the day was the same as any other. Each class I went to was just another session of sitting and waiting dearly for the bell to ring. It was always the same thing and every minute seems to drag on for hours. Lunch wasn't any better either. I just silently sat at the table, drinking my vitamin water and occasionally taking a bite of my peanut butter & jelly sandwich. My friends, Brittney, Sarah, Megan, Katie, and Derrick were all sitting around me, laughing and joking with each-other as usual. Well, they weren't really my friends. Not close ones, at least. I wasn't actually sure what they were to me. Or what I was to them. I mostly felt like an extra person there, rather than a friend. Most of the conversations they had I was left out of, and would only occasionally say something. And when they all did something together, I would almost always be left out. Like with that sleep-over Brittney had last night. I had no idea about that. It just so happen that Brittney slipped up with her words and I ended up figuring it out. It's not like I really cared if I was invited or not, though. If I had been invited, I would probably just have been bored out of my mind the whole time, completely uninterested with any conversation they had. And they knew this, which is the reason why they didn't invite me.

I took the last bite of my sandwich, and one last sip of water before I decided I was done. And so I gathered my things and stood up from the lunch table, throwing my trash away in a nearby garbage can. And when lunch ended, and classes started back up again, I said bye to everyone, the others just saying "Yeah," or "Okay".

Eh, At least it was something.

**XoXoX**

I couldn't have been happier that day when the last bell rang, telling me that I was finally able to leave school and go home. For some reason, today was just one of those days that dragged on even longer than usual and I often found myself looking at the clock only to sigh in defeat. Those days are just complete torture in my eyes.

Thankfully, I was able to listen to music again on the bus, this time without anyone to disturb me. And when the over-sized gas guzzler pulled up to my stop, I practically ran and leaped out of the bus in pure joy. I then planned what I would do for the rest of the day as I walked up to my house. Maybe I would draw some stuff? Or find some new bands on the internet? Or maybe I can just go on YouTube so I can waste my time clicking video after video to find entertainment in possibly the dumbest things on the web.

God, I really need a life.

I shook my head and sighed, opening the front door of my house and stepping inside,

"I'm back!" I called out so my mom would know I was here. I took my school bag and tossed it in a random place before walking towards the kitchen, feeling thirsty.

"Oh, good! I need to talk to you about something!" My mom announced, stepping into the kitchen behind me. Uh-oh. It was never good when she "needed to talk to me".

"What is it?" I asked, taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Well, your father and your aunt Jessie were talking on the phone today…" She began slowly.

"Okay," I dragged it out, urging her to continue before I took a sip of my water. I wondered what my dad and my aunt talking had to do with me though.

"And, well, your aunt suggested that maybe… You should go visit her in Germany?" I choked on my drink a little when she said this, almost spitting it all over the place. But I managed to forcefully swallow the liquid down.

"What?" I nearly yelled, still surprised. Was my mom insane? I mean, I didn't really know my aunt Jessie. And the last time I saw her I was like nine years old! All I know about her now is that after my family moved out of Germany she and her husband adopted a daughter. Besides that, she's a complete stranger! Just a blood related one.

"Why does she want me to go visit her?" I asked, confused. "I don't really even know her, anyway."

"But that's why she wants you to visit! She wants to get to know her niece more. And besides, when we first moved to America, you were always wanting to go back to Germany," She pointed out, "And now you don't want to go back?" Her eye brows furrowed together as she said this.

"It's not that I don't want to go back… It's just that… I'll have to take several planes to get there. And the whole process is always so annoying!" I complained. Feeling to lazy to travel. My mom sighed heavily, knowing how stubborn I could be with these things.

"Fine. But just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I responded. I then turned away from her and left the kitchen, picking up my bag and going upstairs to my room. I tossed my bag on the floor before flopping on my bed, burying my face into my pillow. My mom was completely crazy, wasn't she? She's the type of mom that wouldn't dare let me out of her sight at a Chuck-E-Cheese, yet she is willing to send me off to Germany to live with my aunt?

I'll never understand that woman.

I sighed, turning onto my back and staring at the plain white ceiling. Well, the offer was made. I might as well think about it before I say no, right?

And so I began to think, first going over all the reasons why I should stay before considering the good points on going.

Reason 1 On Why I Should Stay:

Traveling half way across the world is complicated, and I'm lazy.

Reason 2 On Why I Should Stay:

I don't really know my aunt. What if I end up hating her!

Reason 3 On Why I should Stay:

I don't see why I should go back. I'm already in America, And I'm perfectly content here.

I frowned at the last one. No, That wasn't right. I didn't feel right here at all. In fact, from the moment I arrived here I didn't feel like I belonged My family knew it, My friends knew it, everyone knew it. And when I was around people, it felt like I was completely out of place. I didn't talk all the time, I didn't laugh at the right jokes, And I didn't react how I should have to certain things.

But that still does not apply to this situation, because what good would going back to Germany do to my social life? Nothing.

I shook these thoughts from my head and sat up, pushing myself off of my bed. I needed to do something to distract myself. I looked around my room, and quickly decided I would read a book to take my mind off things. I walked over to my books and began shuffling through them, looking for something entertaining. And in the middle of sorting through the large pile, I ended up dropping a small stack on the ground with a "thud". I looked down at the new mess and sighed before leaning over, picking the three books back up. That's when I noticed something slipping through the pages of one of them and softly landing on the floor, the back facing me so all I saw was a blank sheet of paper.

I looked at it with curious eyes and bent down to pick up the piece of paper between my thumb and index finger. I then flipped it over and the image that filled my sight made my eyes widen, sending a shock of recognition through me.

It was a picture.

But not just any picture. It was a picture of my old friends back in Germany. It was of me, Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. I just stood there, gripping onto the photo as memories began to flood over me. I was suddenly remembering everything about them, and all of the times we had been through. I remember laughing and talking and doing anything we could think of together. I remembered how they understood all of my thoughts, and how Bill and Tom were possibly the most nonjudgmental people I had met. I Remember the day I met each of them, And also the day I left.

And as I sat there, thinking more and more about them, and replaying memories in my head, memories where I was always smiling and laughing, always happy. Something inside of me suddenly snapped, and a realization hit me,

What happened to the person I used to be? The old Victoria that was happy? Where did she go?

When I left, Days, like years, slipped past me, and somehow I had allowed myself to forget them and the ridiculous happiness they gave me. And suddenly, I didn't remember how to live like how I used too. Like freedom. All this time I have been letting myself feel like some outsider, always wondering why I wasn't like this or that. I had let myself stumble on somebody else's words and a new form of self-consciousness overcame me. But I didn't need anyone else's words. I wasn't searching for the "right" answers.

After all, that was one of the things I learned from Bill.

My eyes suddenly began to well with tears, a prickling sensation stinging the surface, and I realized just how much I missed my friends. I wanted to be with everyone again so much. And for the first time in a long time, I felt lonely. I felt like I had no one in the world, because my only true friends were half way across it. And in that instant, I knew what my answer to my Aunt's offer was. I was going to say yes.

I was going back to Germany…

**End Chapter One**

**Yaaay! Done with the second chapter. :D Too bad it's another short one though. =_= Anyway, I'm sorry if it seemed too rushed at the end. I'm terrible at ending chapters! But I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading, And please review!**

**~Cayley~**


	3. Some Opportunities Only Come Once

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Shortly after I posted the last chapter the backlight on my computer broke, so I couldn't see a thing on the screen! Grr! I swear whenever I start writing, something always happens! It's like the world is out to get me and my stories! (T^T) Boo. Oh well. Lets move onto special thanks!**

**Special thanks goes to smileycentral234, Kaulitz996 Lpwriter4life, And TokioUndead483 for all reviewing! I would also like to mention Dramaholic74 for adding this story to their favorites list, even if they did not review. Thank you! :D**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Three**

**Some Opportunity's Only Come Once**

**XoXoX**

I had officially concluded that I hate traveling more than anything else in the world right now.

No, seriously. The last 18 hours of my life were pure misery. With getting up at 5 AM to haul all of my crap to the car, and then driving for an hour to the air-port, where my mom endlessly badgered me about random things, such as if I remembered my passport [Really?] And being stuck in the security line for what felt like forever where I'm pretty sure the woman there was convinced I was going to try bombing the place as she kept throwing me suspicious glances through the whole process. When she was sure I didn't have any hidden weapons or anything I would be able to use as, or make a weapon with, she finally sent me through. But not before giving me the "I'm watching you" sign.

With a start like that, I should've known already that my trip wasn't going to be easy, breezy, beautiful [Damn Cover-Girl] And I ended up almost losing my small blue backpack on the first plane, where I was stuck next to a crazy germaphobe who had to wipe down anything and everything within three feet, including spraying me with Lysol while I was trying to take a nap. [Trust me, breathing in Lysol is not a very enjoyable experience]

So of course after being doused with disinfectant spray like holy water, I was desperately praying by the next plane ride that I was seated next to a young, hot single guy. But reality was cruel, and instead of the attractive boy I imagine in my mind, I got a wrinkly old lady that didn't look all too friendly. And whenever she would fall asleep, I would randomly look over and be struck with a sudden fear that she just died in her seat. And naturally when I would start poking and prying at her to see if she was still living, she would awake and attack me with the nearest object, stating that I was trying to steal her purse.

Oh, why couldn't I have been stuck next to a hot guy, whom, of course, I would be forced to talk to and get to know over the next few hours, and possibly become their future girlfriend?

I guess I just wanted too much….

And so here I am now. Standing in the middle of an air-port in Germany, my tired eyes glancing back and forth across the crowded area, searching for my aunt. It had been so long since I had last seen her in the flesh, I had no idea how I would identify her amongst all these people. I guess I would have to run around this freakin' place trying to find her, all while dead tired with an empty stomach.

And that's when I suddenly spotted a bright red color in the distance, between people scrambling from one side of the air-port to the other. It was the color of red poppy flowers, but instead of it being flowers, it was somebody's hair. Last years Christmas photo from my Aunt then flashed through my mind, and I remember that her [adopted] daughter had the same short, choppy red hair. Which she pulled off surprisingly well. I began to make my way closer to this person, and once I was within distance to distinguish this persons features I realized that it really was my cousin, Saphire. And that's when I noticed my Aunt was standing next to her, looking at her wrist-watch before scanning the crowed, probably searching for me.

Well, that was unexpectedly easy…

I continued towards them, speeding up my pace, almost jogging to them before stopping in front of my aunt,

"Hi, Aunt Jessie," I greeted with a smile and a large grin spread across her face.

"Oh, Victoria! I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed and gave me a tight hug, "You've changed so much since the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah, well it has been over four years," I pointed out, even though she knew that fact very well.

"Time really does fly, huh?" She commented. That's when we noticed the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly, and turned to look at my cousin, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, a pair of skull-candy headphones loosely slung around her neck, emitting the faint sound of music.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Saphire. I'm sure you have heard of her before," She said, motioning towards the red-haired girl. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I have," I then looked over to her, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Victoria," I introduced myself politely and her dark blue eyes squinted slightly as a smile pulled at her lips,

"Well hey! I'm Saphire… Obviously. It's good to meet you too! 'Cause that means I can finally leave this air-port!" She then turned to her mom, "Right? Yes? Maybe? PLEASE!" She suddenly whaled out the last part, begging. I tried to suppress a laugh at the desperate look on her face.

My Aunt just rolled her eyes before replying, "Yes, yes, of course! Now be quite!" She demanded, giving her an annoyed look. Saphire then grinned,

"Yes! I'm free! Lets go!" She said happily and started skipping away. I stared for a moment before shaking my head. I could tell that girl was the hyper type. And I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet…

With my back pack slung around my shoulder, I grabbed my two luggage cases and pulled them along as I fallowed after Saphire and Aunt Jessie. We traveled towards the exit of the building and the automatic doors slid open as we approached them. We made it outside and were now standing in the drop-off lane. I quickly checked to see if there was a car coming before crossing to the other side, where the parking garage was. Saphire and my Aunt led the way as we wondered around inside the garage and thankfully it was only about a minute before we came up to a Silver Impala LS, And my aunt pulled out a pair of keys, unlocking it. Now, Normally I thought impala's were ugly. But this one had a spoiler on the back, which somehow made it look _way_ better. Which was weird…

I came back to reality as the trunk was popped open, and I lifted it up only to stare wide eyed at it.

"Uh, how am I supposed to fit my bags in here?" I asked slowly, looking back up at them.

"Oops," Saphire commented, walking around to the back and looking inside, " I guess someone

should've cleaned out the trunk before we came…" She said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Saphire! I told _you _to clean it out! Remember?" My Aunt Jessie spoke in an annoyed tone, shooting her a scolding look.

"You never said such a thing!" She retorted, quickly grabbing one of my bags and dragging it around the car, "But it doesn't matter, I'll fix this!" She then threw open the door and practically hurled my bag inside the backseat.

"See? I'll just put them here!"

"Uhg, I have a bad feeling about this…" My Aunt replied, rubbing her temples.

**Five Minutes Later…**

"This is just sad…" I said slowly. My bags were now stacked on top of each other on the other side of the car, creating a tower of luggage that I suspected would come crashing down any second. All the while, me and Saphire were helplessly squished on the other side.

"I'm scared," Saphire whispered while eying the bag at the top, wobbling and shaking as Aunt Jessie drove the car. I stared at it with wide eyes for a moment, imagining everything tumbling down and trapping us underneath it.

"Me too.." I replied. We ended up spending the entire car ride glaring down the tower of death that was my luggage, occasionally having to reach out and hold it in it's place to prevent it all from falling over when Aunt Jessie would make a turn. And finally after a half an hour of this torture, we arrived at the house and I sighed in relief, knowing that I was now safe from an avalanche of bags. And that's when Aunt Jessie got out of the car, slamming the door… Resulting in all of my bags crashing down on me and Saphire.

"AAAH!" We both yelled in unison, being buried beneath.

"EVIL! YOU'RE SO EVIL, MOM!" Saphire screamed and my Aunt began to cackle menacingly. And it was in that moment when I began to wonder just what I had gotten myself into….

**XoXoX**

I was now standing in the driveway with one of my bags, looking in every direction, curious of my new surroundings. It looked good. The yard was big, and had two large tree's. The grass was a dark green and scattered across the lawn was the occasional dandelion or patch of tiny white flowers. There was also bushes in front of the house that had sprouted some sort of pastel yellow flower.

The house itself was also nice. It was a white two-story with navy blue shutters and it also had a garage and a big porch. I noticed Saphire and Aunt Jessie walking up to the house and quickly fallowed behind. I carried my bag up the steps and Aunt Jessie un-locked the door before swinging it open. We all walked inside, Me somewhat stumbling inside as I lifted my bag so I could go through the door way. I then used my foot to push shut the door and set my bag down.

"Okay, well this is it. Saphire, why don't you go show Victoria where she will be sleeping?" Aunt Jessie asked, looking at Saphire. Saphire nodded and replied with a quick "okay" before turning to me,

"Well C'mon! It's right upstairs," She said and turned around, walking out of the room. I picked up my bag and fallowed her to the stairs and went up them. She then opened the door, stepping aside so I could see in.

"Sorry, but we're actually gonna have to share a room. That's ok, right?" She asked, A questioning look plastered on her face.

"Yeah, no problem!" I then looked inside and saw that the room wouldn't be bad at all to share. It was a pretty decent size, and had two windows in the middle facing the front yard with zebra print curtains. In front of the windows was a black desk covered with random items. There was a bed on each side of the room. The one on the left wall was black and had zebra print blankets and was covered in plushies and pillows. The one on the right side was also black, but had black and dark red leopard print blankets and two black pillows.

There was also a stand with a stereo and a CD rack next to it, a black dresser with a mirror, and a door leading to a closet. The walls were painted purple, and scattered around the surface were posters of bands, singers, and movies. I was able to recognize most of them, but there were a few I had never seen before.

"Soo," Saphire dragged out, "I'll just be going downstairs now. Go ahead and make yourself at home," I nodded in response and she smiled before turning to leave so that I could put my stuff away. I figured the first thing to do would be to put my clothes up. So I walked to the closet and opened the door. I was happy to see that there was already some space cleared out for me and so I laid my suit case down and unzipped it, beginning to unpack my clothes and put them away.

About a half an hour later, and I had my clothes in their rightful place and some of my little knickknacks I just couldn't bare to part with put up. I was in the process of emptying out my back pack when I saw a book in it. It was actually my old journal from when I was younger. It was the one that I found the picture of me, Bill, Tom, Georg, And Gustav in. I had packed the journal and picture with me, since I was planning on reading it later. I thought it would be cool to take a trip down memory lane.

I sighed. I really missed them, and the things we used to do. It was probably stupid to come back to Germany. I mean, what was I expecting? How was I going to find four specific people with absolutely no lead on where they are? But still, I wonder what they are doing right now. If they're still a band, or if they even stayed friends… And if I would ever see them again.

Well whatever. I have no idea what will happen here, who I'll meet, or if I'll find my old friends. All I know is I finally have the chance to see them again. And I sure as heck wasn't going to let that chance go without a fight.

**End Chapter Three**

**Haha Did that ending suck or what? Lol sorry guys. I'm just so terrible at ending chapters. I always feel like it's so abrupt and random or something. But maybe that's just me? O.o**

**Anyway, I know it's still boring! But the story should really start picking up around the 5th**** chapter. Soo look forward to that! :D**

**Well, I guess that's all for now. Thanks to whoever read this for… reading it! And please remember to comment! So bye! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon!  
**

**Okay, this last part is for Kaulitz996, so everyone else can just skip this and… go I guess. LOL. Anyway, OMG! Guurl! It's been soo long since I talked to you! I MISSED YOU TOOO! ;_; *Glomps back* Uhg! My facebook got deleted, and after that I couldn't find you on FB again. So I couldn't talk to you! *cries* If you're still using FB, you should go to my profile on here and click the link to my FB and add me so we can talk again! :D**

**Anyway, I got to go now. So Byee!**


	4. Friends And Foes

**Hey everyone! If anyone is still even reading this? It would be sad if there wasn't. But I would totally deserve it from my lack of updates! Lol! Anyways, I worked SO hard on this chapter! You have no idea how many times I deleted the whole thing and re-wrote it with a new plot and all. O_O' It was torture! But whatever, as long as my readers like it, I'm happy. :]**

**A big thank you go's too: Shaker10, lpwriter4life, Kaulitz996, And THLUVR for reviewing!**

**Let Go**

**Chapter Four**

**Friends And Foes**

**XoXoX**

I sat near the very back of the school bus, my head pressed to the cool glass as I stared through the transparent surface. I watched droplets of water streak down the pane, leaving behind wet tracks. However, My mind was contemplating on more than how the wind pushed against the raindrops to look like miniature rivers that flowed backwards and upside down across the glass. But rather it was more preoccupied with how ridiculous I was for wasting almost all day yesterday calling every Listing, Shaffer, and Kaulitz in the phonebook, but non of them were the right ones. Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I didn't lose a little hope already. Finding my old friends was definitely proving to be easier said than done.

I let a small gust of air escape my lips, blowing a strand of black, wavy hair out of my face.

It's a shame that nothing ever goes as smoothly as it does in my mind. But you know, Reality really just sucked like that.

A piercingly high pitched squeak could be heard above the grumbling engine as the bus came to a slow stop and the doors folded open. I tore my eyes from the window and looked to the front of the bus to see that people were slowly piling out of the large, yellow vehicle. I then reached down to grab my bag that I had previously stowed beneath the seat so I could get up and migrate to the front.

"So," Saphire suddenly piped up from beside me, "First day of school here! Excited?" She questioned and I responded by laughing derisively. The last time I was excited about school was back when I was five years old, and I was going to my first day of kindergarten. Oh, how naïve I was back then.

"No, not at all! I don't really like school," I replied, scrunching up my face in distaste as Saphire bent down to retrieve her boom box tote-bag. Which by the way, was mind-blowing awesome.

"I know right? I hate school," She then stood up from her seat and I fallowed suit as we began to mosey our way down the narrow isle, "class is so boring! And home work is the worst!" She continued to complain and I nodded silently at her. I didn't necessarily hate school for the classes or the teachers, but more along the lines of the people. Though nowadays I didn't care so much for what people said about me. Their snide comments and whispers rolled off my back easily enough. I was pretty much used to always being somewhat out of place and awkward.

We came to the exit of the bus && I stepped down those few stairs and onto the concrete ground, and the sky gave a low rumble of thunder behind the clouds that hung drearily above the town. It wasn't raining as much as it was a few minutes ago, and was now just a very light fall so I didn't have to worry about getting wet really.

Saphire, however, went _sprinting_ for the school door as soon as she got out of the bus, screaming curses at the sky as if the liquid would burn her skin right off. I guess she really didn't like rain…

I shook my head and sighed before I began to jog towards the entrance of the school, slowing my stride down once I reached the doors so I could take hold of the handle and pull it open. I walked inside and let the door fall shut once more behind me. But I discovered that Saphire was not waiting there as I had expected. Confusion dawned on me and I just stood there like an idiot as I looked all around for her. Did she seriously just ditch me?

"What are you looking at?" Saphire said dryly from behind me and I jumped in surprise, my heart feeling like it would swell up and burst. I then whipped around to see her staring intently with her eyes squinted, searching for whatever I was supposedly staring at.

"Jeeze, Saphire! Don't just creep up out of nowhere like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I demanded loudly with my hand over my chest.

"Uhm, excuse me, I don't creep! And it's not my fault you have a weak heart!" She said, crossing her arms stubbornly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"WELL, ANYWAYS!" She suddenly screamed happily and I jumped once again, "I gots to go now! So see you later, cuz!" And with a grin and a small wave, she then darted away from me, making her way deeper into the school.

"WAIT! I still need to get my schedule and locker number!" I called after her, my hand instinctively reaching out in desperation. I needed someone to show me the way!

"WELP, SUCKS TO BE YOU!" Was all she said, not even slowing down or looking back. Just continued racing down the corridor…. Laughing… Evilly. Nice.

I groaned loudly, looking around my surroundings with clueless eyes, wondering where I was supposed to go. Andthat's when I noticed a staircase with several display cases around it filled with trophies and awards as well as some bulletin boards. I thought maybe that would give me some info on where exactly I needed to go to sign in, but when I checked them it was all just notices, reminders to certain clubs, and announcements from teachers and the principle. As well as a few colorful flyer's about recent or up-coming events. So, basically, I'm still lost. Awesome.

I sighed and backed up, my eyes still grazing over the boards one last time just to make sure. I soon found that to be a stupid move though as I ended up bumping into someone roughly and a ramble of apologies spilled out of my mouth as I spinned around on my heel to face the person. And what I saw looking back was a black haired girl with bright blue streaks running through her layered tresses, bangs framing her face. The black was a big contrast too her pale skin and bright blue eyes, but it looked nice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" She reassured while waving her hand, as if brushing off the incident. I then noticed something silver laying on the ground and I leaned over to pick up the metal object. I took a quick glance at it as I stood up to see exactly what it was and discovered it was a silver pocket watch, the top engraved with an elaborate crown.

"Is this yours?" I asked while outstretching my arm, offering it too her. She looked down at it and her eyes lit up,

"Oh, thanks! I didn't even notice that I dropped it!" She replied and clipped the watch to a chain that went around her waist. The chain went over a black ruffle skirt that had a silver crown pattern. Her shirt was bright blue and black stripes with a black cropped jacket over top. She also wore black fishnets with a black and white striped knee-high sock on her right leg and a blue and black checkered sock on her left leg, her outfit complete with black boots.

"Hmm," She said curiously, squinting her eyes at me, "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is actually my first day here. I just transferred from America."

"REALLY!" She said loudly, looking shocked, "You don't talk like it. You're German is really good!" She complimented, a big grin now on her face. I couldn't help but bust out laughing at this,

"No, no! I'm actually from Germany!" I explained and her mouth dropped open in realization,

"Ohhh! I see…" She nodded. "Well, anyway, My name is Patience. If you need any help with anything, you can just ask me!"

"Cool, thanks. I'm Victoria. And Uhm, I was actually just wondering if you could walk me to the office? I still need to sign in and get my schedule," I asked, mentally pleading that she would say yes. I really didn't want to have to run around this school for who knows how long looking… I don't have that great a sense of direction.

"No problem! It's not like I'm going to be late for class or anything! But if I am, my teacher will kill me…" She mumbled the last part a little too seriously. "Well anyhow, FALLOW ME!" I jumped a little as she suddenly yelled. Oh my god! What was with people yelling at me today? But non the less, I proceeded to fallow her anyway as she began to skip merrily down the corridor, humming a soft tune. Which seemed to echo creepily. Thanks so much, school halls. This tune will now forever haunt my nightmares.

**XoXoX**

It didn't take very long before we arrived at the office. So I quickly thanked Patience for her help and said bye. She really was nice. It would be pretty cool if I ended up in a few classes with her.

I finally walked into the office and saw a dirty-blond haired woman sitting at a computer behind the desk, her fingers tapping away at the keyboard.

"Uhm, Excuse me, But I just transferred here. I'm here to pick up my schedule," I said as I approached her.

"Alright then. Name and grade, please?" She asked, momentarily looking away from the screen.

"Victoria Marx. Tenth grade," I responded and the lady started to type the information into the computer. A piece of paper soon began to print out of the device and she picked it up when it was finished. I waited as she continued to gather up a few extra things before handing them to me.

"Here is your schedule and locker. There is also a map of the school and a slip all your teachers must sign. Make sure to return it at the end of the day," She explained and I nodded,

"Alright. Thank you," I said smiling. I then turned away from the desk and made my way out of the office once more. The first thing I did was head straight for my locker so I could put my things away. But after finding said locker and doing just that, I discovered that I had been assigned a locker that wouldn't open, no matter how hard you pounded on it. And you can believe me when I say I pounded on it.

But of course, after standing there for several minutes struggling with the locker from hell and being pushed to the edge of nearly tearing the door off, it suddenly pops open and hits me in the face and I let out a hiss of pain as my hand flew up to hold the side of my cheek,

"Oww, Stupid locker.." I mumbled under my breath with a frown. I then let out a deep breath and tried to ignore the slight throbbing and instead focused on putting stuff away in my locker. Curious, I idly took a quick glance at the time only to do a double take and realize with horror that class was going to start in a minute, so I quickly hurled my crap into the locker and threw it shut and hurriedly made my way to class. Or at least I attempted to. Unfortunately, due to my lack of direction and map deciphering skills, I got there five minutes late. You can only imagine the look on the teachers face when I interrupted her lesson, and the look on mine when I SAW her face. And you know, I really tried to listen as she chewed me out for being late. But I just couldn't ignore it when I suddenly spotted Saphire in the classroom, lifting up a notebook that had a quick doodle scrawled on it of some horrifying fire spitting creature. complete with claw like nails and lasers shooting from it's eyes. I tried to stifle laughter as I mumbled an apology, promising that it wouldn't happen again and stumbled off to an empty seat, which just happened to be behind Saphire. Thankfully, I made it out of that class alive and all my limbs attached. That woman was seriously scary.

But besides that, My day so far was going good. It turns out Saphire had allot of classes with me and she guided me through all of them and told me which teachers to suck up too and which ones to be as distant as possible too, as well as what classes to pay close attention in and what classes you could talk through and the teacher wouldn't care. I was immensely grateful for her advise when she warned me about our history teacher. Apparently he had a spitting problem while talking.

I shuddered at the mental image of what my fate would have been if I had sat in the front and immediately blocked it from my mind as I shuffled into the gym along with the rest of the students. Saphire had mentioned to me earlier that she had some friends in this class, and that she would introduce me to them. And just as promised, she began to lead me across the gym and up to a black haired boy, where she then proceeded to punch him in the arm and greeted him with a "Yo, dawg!" His hand immediately shot up to grip his arm as he jumped back,

"Saphire! I told you to stop doing that, you crazy woman!" He shrieked loudly. His eyes were a bright blue and his black hair was in choppy layers with the front bangs colored a bright purple, the fringe covering his left eye more so than the right.

"But you're my punching bag!" She whined like a little kid.

"WELL, I NEVER WANTED TO BE!"

"Too bad," Was all she said as she crossed her arms. Just then, two other boys jogged up to us and came to a halt once reaching Saphire. The first one pushed his messy blonde fringe out of his face, revealing a pair of light green eyes beneath. The second had deep brown eyes and black spiky hair along with light copper skin.

"Oh, there you two are! This is my cousin, Victoria," She announced to the three before turning to me, "Victoria, These are my friends; Aaron," She gestured to the black and purple haired boy, "Lukas," She pointed to the blond one, "And Tyler!" She finished with the last one.

"So, this is the cousin you were telling us about last Friday? The one from America?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, today's her first day of school here." His mouth then dropped open,

"COOL!" He looked back at me, a huge smile on his face, "_Hello, It's nice to meet you. I hope you like it here in Germany!"_ He said in English, a thick German accent lacing his words. Saphire's mouth fell agape and she sat there with an expression that showed a mixture of shock and embarrassment before her hand flew up to smack him on the back of the head,

"SHE LIVED IN GERMANY BEFORE MOVING TO AMERICA!" She exclaimed loudly, finishing with a quiet "idiot" while rolling her eyes. Aaron held his head tightly, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO EMBARASSING!" Lukas busted out, looking like he could just fall down on the floor any second from the laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Aaron demanded, kicking Lukas in the shin before turning around to face Saphire, "WHY'D YOU HIT ME?"

"'Cause you're painfully embarrassing in front of my cousin!" She crossed her arms and Aaron scoffed, looking at me,

"Do you see how unfair she is? And she's ALWAYS like this!" He complained, this time in German. Saphire once again hit him upside the head and he yelled out in protest. The two than began to argue and whine to each other, Lukas tossing out comments every once in a while to feed the fire. I just stood there grinning and laughing at the whole scenario.

"Oh my god!" A girl suddenly remarked loudly from beside us, "Could you possibly be any more _annoying?_" She snapped in a condescending tone. We all stopped in our tracks and looked over at her. But she wasn't even staring at us. Instead, she was carefully evaluating the state of her make-up in a black compact mirror. Her dark brown hair, border lining on black, was pulled into a curly side bun. Her makeup was flawless. Eyes lined with just the right amount of shadow, and her lips were moisturized and glossed. Blush and bronzer expertly applied to her skin. Somehow, she reminded me allot of someone I used to know. And I couldn't quit put my finger on who exactly it was, but I had a gut feeling that it wasn't a good someone.

"I wish we could. But I'm afraid you've already accomplished that before us," Saphire shot back, a smirk on her face. She quickly snapped her compact shut and rested her skinny elbow on her knee, her hand supporting her chin. And once I got a better look, it suddenly clicked in my mind and I swear to God pure terror ignited within my veins the very moment I realized she was my former biatch of an enemy, Karin!

"Yeah, right! Don't even try to pretend you're better than me!" She gave them all a once-over with belittling eyes. Yep. Even after three and a half years, her crappy attitude was still crappy.

Her gaze then landed on me and I quickly looked down, moving my feet around and pretending as if my shoes were the most interesting things ever as I awkwardly hid my face behind a curtain of jet black hair. I _really_ hoped she wouldn't recognize me. I'm sure she still hated me as much as she did when we were eleven.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She spoke in an aggravatingly high pitched tone, dragging out the last word. I desperately began to pray that it wasn't directed towards me. Dear lord! Please don't do this to me!

"Victoria! It's really you!" She exclaimed in a sickly sweet tone. Aw, shit. My prayer was forsaken.

"Karin!" I looked back up at her, forcing a smile to appear on my face, "And it's…. you," I struggled to keep my pained grin from faltering.

"Uh… What the hell? Saphire loudly interrupted, looking freaked out as she stared between me and karin, "How do you two know each other?"

"Childhood uhm…. Friends," She stuttered, a complex expression gracing her features. It was as if she was searching for the right words to say and ended up just going the safe and simple route. Satisfied with her response, she then got up from the bleachers and sauntered over to me, "Mind if I steal her for a moment?" Karin asked and Saphire opened her mouth to speak, but she talked over her, "Kay, didn't think so!" She then grabbed my arm and dragged me away and I suddenly felt the urge to gnaw my shoulder off.

"So," She let go of my arm and spun around to face me once we were far enough, "I see you're back in Germany… Why?"

"I'm visiting my Aunt and Uncle. But why should _you_ care?"

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons for me to care, Tori!" She responded with a snobby glare and I threw one right back. Mine had allot more threat and much less snob, though.

"Well, why don't you just stay out of my business? I said coldly and her lips pursed together as she deepened her disdainful look,

"I will! That is if you stay out of _mine_. Just make sure from now on you don't speak to me, speak of me, or go around telling people we're _friends_ or something!" She acted as if she had to spit the word 'friends' out as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right! As if I would tell people a lie like that! I don't want people to even know we ever spoke to each other!" I laughed critically. She crossed her arms,

"Well, same here. So I guess we're on the same page then?"

"Yeah, guess so," It fell silent for a few second before Karin took a breath in, preparing to say something. But before she could get the words out someone cut in,

"Hey, Karin! What's up?" A rather peppy sounding voice asked and I turned to face whoever the person was, and the second my eyes connected with his, my mouth nearly dropped open in shock and a strange mixture of surprise and excitement battered beneath my ribcage and without even thinking, his name suddenly stumbled out of my mouth as a shrill squeak,

"Bill!"

**End Chapter Four**

**OH YEAH! BILL IS IN DA HIZZY! Now things are starting to get interesting! ;]**

**Man, so glad this chapter is done. This was probably the hardest one I've ever written… Don't know why. Hopefully the next chapter's writing process will be more successful.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
